It's Time
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Short and sweet Samcedes story ! (:


**(Mercedes' P.O.V)**

Finn decided to invite Sam, Artie, Mike and Puck last night to have a little boys night at the Hudson-Hummel home. Kurt didnt want to be alone while the guys we're doing there thing so he invited me and Blaine over, of corse I could'nt refuse. Burt and Carol we're away for the weekend. That said, we all had a little too much to drink last night, but I was the one that drank the least.

It was early in the morning when I woke up and I had a banging headache. I didn't know why I had woken up so early, me and the boys hadn't gone to bed until really late. I was laying in the spare bedroom and all the boys were scattered around the apartment, and they were all fast asleep as well.

I crept out of the room and walked into the living area. Mike was slung over the sofa, fast asleep. Artie and Sam were on the opposite couch. Puck was on the floor next to him, and Kurt and Blaine were both on the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

I went into the kitchen to make myself a glass of water and take an aspirin because of my headache and there was Finn, layed on top of the kitchen table, his arms and legs dangling over the side. I giggle to myself at the situation and mozied on back to the spare room, placed the tablet in my mouth and then took a huge gulp of water. After I placed the cup on the bed side table I jumped back onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow, wanting the terrible headache to just disappear.

...

"Psst." Someone whispered into my ear and I slowly began to awake. I kept my head buried in the pillow, I must have dozed back of to sleep.

"Psst, !" Someone said into my ear again, but this time it was louder.

'"What?" I moaned loudly, but it was muffled by the pillow as my face was deep in the fabric.

"One, two..." I heard someone whisper and then suddenly all of the boys shouted at the tops of their voices.

"Three! " They all said as they jumped onto the king sized bed. Their bodies were on top of mine, crushing me deeper and deeper into the soft mattress. I started laughing but the boys were pressiing their bodies onto mine, so it came out sounding quite weird.

I rolled over so that my back was pushed against the headboard and all the boys tumbled off me and onto the bed fully. They all started laughing and messing around as I sat up on the bed. They all did the same so that I was sitting around in some kind of miss shapen circle, Arite joined in and wheeled his chair towards the edge of the bed. We all sat there talking for a while, but then Sam got off the bed and stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Ahhh, I need a pee." He said as he walked out the room and headed off to the toilet.

I watched him walk out the room, I couldn't help but stare. I had always had a bit of a crush on him, since my junior prom last year but after he left for Kentucky I just gave up on what could have been. Now that he's back, things have kind of changed. I had never said anything, I always thought it would ruin our friendship and that was the last thing I wanted. All the boys turned to face me and they all had huge smiles on their faces. I looked at them confused.

"What?" I asked them. They all smiled and then Puck broke the silence.

"Well hot mama, we know something about you." He teased, flicking my nose. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"Oh come on Cedes, you know I hate it when we keep secrets from each other, tell me directly. I want to make sure it wasnt just hear say." Artie begged.

Kurt sucked in his cheeks and then looked at the other boys.

"Alright..." He said after a long silence.

"We'll tell you." He got off the bed and ran to the door. He shut it almost silently and then doddled back over to the bed. He sat there hugging his knees.

"You see, Sam has had a bit of a thing for this girl." Blaine told me, not taking his eyes off the others.

"And we were wondering, if maybe you could talk to him about it. He won't tell any of us, he might tell you." Mike added.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked them, quite confused.

"Oh, that was just Blaine being stupid !" Finn said, hitting Blaine over the back of the head.

Kurt looked at me and then at the others, his blue eyes were big. Just then Sam opened the door and walked back into the room.

"Why did you shut the door?" He asked and then he looked at all the boys, who all had their eyes on him. Sam's eyes suddenly widened and his head tilted a bit.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Sam asked, his voice shaking.

I looked to the boys and saw that they were all nodding at the same time. Puck flung his legs of the side of the bed and stood up.

"I think we should leave you two to talk for a while." He said, walking out the door as all the boys got up and followed him. Kurt was the last to leave and he shut the door behind him. Sam stood there awkwardly in the doorway and I just stood watching him.

When Blaine had told me that Sam liked someone, my heart had nearly broke into a thousand pieces. I always thought that Sam and I would end up together, but it seemed like he had found someone else. The silence was long and pain filled, I had to break it.

"So, you've got a little crush, have you?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off his. He moved his olive colored eyes up from the ground to meet mine and nodded.

"It's fine Evans, everyone gets crushes, what are you so worried about?" I asked him.

He walked over to the bed and sat opposite me, and a tear escaped his eyes. I moved my sleeve up to his cheek and wiped it away.

"Hey? What you getting so worked up about? What's so bad with having a crush on someone?" I said, wiping away his tears.

"I'm just scared of what it will do to our friendship." He sobbed. I looked at the sadness in his face.

"Sam we'll always be friends, you know that. Nothing can separate us." I told him as his eyes never left mine.

"You promise?" He breathed, barely even a whisper.

"Of course, I promise." I told him. He took a deep breath.

"Good." He said as he leaned over and kissed me suddenly. I quickly pulled back and jumped up of the bed.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"What?! You said that it was alright, that nothing would get in the way of us." He shouted back.

"Yeah but Sam you're in love with someone else it's wrong." I told him. He took a step back and looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked, shaking his head.

"It's you that I love, I thought the guys told you that." He added.

My heart started pounding so fast that I thought it was about to leap out of my chest. I couldn't move, so I just looked at him.

"No, they said that you were in love with a girl, and that they wanted me to talk to you about it." I said, lowering my voice as I remembered that the boys were in the other room.

"Yeah, and that girl, is you." He said, taking a step towards me and taking my hand.

"Really? How could you love someone like me. I'm not pretty like Quinn and I dont have the body of Santana. I never will." I said, suddenly feeling all nervous and shaky. I looked down at the floor as Sam got closer to me.

"I dont want you to change anything about yourself. It may sound corny but you're amazing just the way you are. To be honest, I look at you as just a girl who has more to her to love, and a voice that would make God himself, break down in tears and I'm not looking for a hook up or popularity. I'm looking for sincerity and and I've found it. I've found the one and only Mercedes Jones." He said placing his finger underneath my chin.

"I love you." He said pressing his full lips against mine.

I placed my arms on his waist and his hands moved through my hair. I pulled back from the kiss and looked deep in his eyes.

"I love you too Sam. I whispered as he kissed my forehead and my head fell onto his chest. Just then the rest of the boys opened the door and came into the room. They all started cooing and fussing over Sam and I. It felt so wrong, yet so right.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
